James Stalker
Lionel "James" Stalker, also known as the Boss is a central character and the main enemy in Manhunt 2. Info The twisted mastermind behind the whole scenario, the Boss communicates to James Earl Cash through an earpiece until Cash tries to kill the White Rabbit. He tells Cash where to go and sometimes gives special instructions on murdering certain gangs. Biography Life until 2006 James Stalker was once a successful Hollywood film director, until his movies started to suck badly and his career was finished, before moving to West Virginia and going insane and being send to Dixmor Asylum for mistaking real life with movies and serious raping. He begun filming underground pornography, snuff films and homosexual films in the prison, which he sold to certain Japanese businessmen. He escaped the Asylum in 2006 and his new found success made him very rich, allowing him to open a company named Villain Video Enterprises and begun hiring people to help him, like Mr. Happy, Jax Briggs and soon hired a group of inmates known as the Smileys as his personal favourite gang. He even found those responsible for his previous failure and got his revenge by adding them into his horror movies, where they were all killed. Stalker begun paying off the VCPD police commissioner Bill Starkweather, allowing him to control the city and all the gangs participating in his horror films took over the streets. At some point he purchased a mansion, which was designed by the Las Vegas Planning Department and built in Virginia Hills. With all this power, Stalker, then remained isolated in his mansion, watching everything through security cameras and paying people to do all the work. Events of the film At some point, a reporter discovered Stalker's horror film ring and begun gathering evidence against him and also called his film "Gayass Film". Meanwhile Stalker found out about James Earl Cash and decided to make a movie starring him, so he bribes the police and asylum inmates to save him from death row and execution. Cash is given an earpiece, so Boss can talk to him and he instructs him to kill many gang members, while Stalker watches, enjoys, and films it through security cameras. He also has many parts of the city blocked off by electric fences which he can open, once Cash has completed a scene. He has the S.W.A.T to takes Cash to each location and Jax organise the gangs. He soon has Cash's family kidnapped, for Cash to save. Once he does, Stalker has his family members killed anyway and shows the footage to Cash. Nearing the end of the film, Cash is set to die, but fights back and escapes. Stalker quickly informs Jax to stop him, but fails and gets killed. He then told Starkweather to send police after Cash and the journalist. Cash soon breaks into Stalker's Estate and kills all the S.W.A.T guards. Cash enters Stalker's office and Stalker attempts to defend himself with a Tommy Gun, but fails and is killed by Cash with a chainsaw. Quotes *''"What are you waiting for? Are you scared of these white boys?"'' *''"Execute the freak!"'' *''"Look, what the fuak!? This isn't frigging "Rock It Science" show, you fawking morons, go and kill somebody! RIGHT. FAWKING. NOW!!!!!"'' *''"Are you really trying my fuaking patience!!? MOVE IT!!!!!"'' *''"Ice that chump!"'' *''"Slaughter the fakhing pig!"'' *''"Oh God, Lamb, work me up!"'' *''"Oh God, Lamb, oh God! Yes, yeah, yeah, yeah! I've had an accident. You got my respect, you regrettable Outworld psycho."'' *''"Slaughter EVERYTHING that moves, you fakhing idiots!"'' *''"These streets are being patrolled by gangs. As far as you're concerned, they're scum, just like you - they're a faqking meat."'' *''"These guys call themselves The Masks, but none of that should bother you."'' *''"Each gang has their... well, let's just call it their "thing", okay?"'' *''"Goddamned Skinz! Won't respect nothing!"'' *''"We lost him. Oh, just shut the fak up and get your boys to take care of him. Don't file the arrest report and don't kill him either. Send them both to me, right fahing now. Listen, you fawk, just shut the fak up and send your boys after him, that's what you're getting paid for. And it's your job to clean up this city's mess and not fuaking my brains up and around."'' *''"You're nothing without me Cash, nothing! So, fak you, Cash! FAK YOU, YOU FRIGGING IDIOT!"'' *''"Watch what you're doing with that fawking thing!"'' *''"Man, I love "F Word" movie. Especially f-bombs. And the video where the guy swears at his cats."'' Personality and traits Stalker appears very impatient and shows no regard towards anyone's death. He gets very excited when Cash kills anyone and annoyed when Cash waits around too long. Dialogue at certain points indicate that he is possibly jerking off to Cash's murder spree, though as the film progresses, stealthy fatalities begin to lose their effectiveness in that regard for the Boss, and that effectiveness is instead brought on by fire fights and Boss' cums gets a lot larger. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist and being heard throughout the game, he is only seen in person during the final mission, "Deliverance". *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City's Serbian (BC), civilians from Hateland can be heard conversing on rare occasions about someone named James Stalker. *Moses Rannt and OldVetteFan are known to be a big fan of his films. *Before he was a film producer and sent to Asylum, he was known for serial rapism and stalking, like his surname "stalker". Death scene Stalker's Death Manhunt35.gif|"You're nothing without me, Cash! NOTHING! So fak you , Cash! FAWK YOU! YOU FRIGGING IDIOT!!!" Gallery James_on_a_meetin'.jpg|James playing Happy Wheels. Stalker_WWE.png|Stalker in a boxing ring. James.jpg| Stalker's_face.png|"You can bring him down? This Stalker?" Stalker_filming.png|James filming. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Directors Category:Rich People Category:Old Farts Category:Austrians Category:Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Antagonists Category:Manhunt Category:Company Owners Category:LGBT Community Category:Pure Evil Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil